


Eternity

by attackonheichou



Series: Shingeki AU's [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been known to get himself captured when sent to complete The Queens orders, he doesn't approve of the situations he gets into but he does what needs to be done. His butler, Eren, is always there to rescue him, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Black Butler/Attack On Titan Crossover  
> One of my favorites to write.

”Honestly Eren, I don’t have time for these petty games”, I complained as my butler smirked while carrying me to my study.

I had no desire for something like this to occur, being babied so often. Though, I couldn’t complain. I’m completely incapable of doing anything on my own, without Eren, I wouldn’t be able to survive. Getting myself captured isn’t something I intend to keep on doing, but just as the Queens orders were taken out it doesn’t matter I suppose. Eren will always be there to rescue me, like a trained dog.

“Maybe you should my a little more careful, young master.” I frowned as my thoughts rose out of his mouth.

“I demand you to put me down at once..” His grip didn’t loosen nor did it falter, rather tightened more than anything.

I glared up at him as he defied my order, “Eren-” His eyes shot down to meet mine as he stopped moving altogether. A shiver spiraled down my spine as he stared down at me, like a child.

“It is my job to protect you from any harm, my lord and how I have failed you. Your porcelain body remains tattered and bruised because of my carelessness. I desire nothing more than to be by your side whether it is in this life or the next. I will stay by your side, no matter what and respond to your every order as desired. Forgive me, young master, but I will carry you as far as I need to just to make sure you’re safe.”

I gritted my teeth as heat rose to my cheeks, such an embarrassment for a demon, saying such words as if he cared. He began to walk, without another word and I began to ponder, my curiosity taking over. “Eren.” His gaze didn’t depart from the destination in front of him, my heart began to race unexplainably fast, I grew annoyed at the indecency of my actions.

“Yes, master?” I looked up at him, as if he were to look back, I conjured up my pride and dignity, breathing out the words like they meant something.

”What do you care for the most?”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you care for the most, Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got requested to write some smut on my Instagram,   
> I chose to make a part two for this little fic bc CIEL LEVI IS PERFECT.
> 
> There's barely any smut bc I'm a fucking tease.  
> lulz.

The butler remained quiet, as I suspected he would. Although, it shouldn’t last long. He answered all of my questions, this one shouldn’t differ in the slightest. He passed my study and I frowned at his silent actions.

“Eren, I asked you a question”, I reminded him, annoyed that I even had to do that.

A smirk formed on his face and I began to ponder what exactly he was up to. He approached my bedroom door, opening it with a flick of a finger, and entering without permission by any means.

It was still daylight out, “What is the meaning of this? Your silence and incapability of answering me is rather annoying.” I hissed, but the silence didn’t last much longer.

“You’re quite the impatient one, my lord. You asked what I care for the most, my answer is simply you. I care for you night and day, when you’re angry, sad, or even remotely content, you are what I care for the most.” I began to blush as the unexpecting words left his lips, I was preparing myself for him to say that cats are what he cared for the most. My reply wasn’t quick enough, nor did I prepare myself for him to lay me on my bed, positioning himself above me so carefully.

“Eren, what’re you-”, he placed his white gloved finger to my lips.

“I will show you how much I care for you, young master.”

I growled as my ears began to heat up, “You know, I’m nearly of age, you can quit calling me young. I’m not 12 anymore.”

His smirk grew as his red eyes locked on me, “Indeed, you are older now.” The words snaked out of his mouth, causing my skin to chill and crawl. I began to grow flustered at these actions of his, unaware of where they might take me. My questions were soon answered.

He leaned down, his breath caressing my lips as his eyes remained locked on me. My breath caught in my throat as he hungrily eyed me, I began to fear what his intentions were. “Eren, I demand to know what it is you’re playing at here, what kind of game is this?” I snapped.

A smile formed on his face, “You say you’re older, yet games are all you think about.”

I gritted my teeth at the remark, inhaled to reply but was cut off immediately by his succulent lips. My eyes widened as my butler, my demon, consently pressed his lips against mine. I attempted to resist, but immediately melted under his warm tongue that glided so effortlessly across my bottom lip. I gripped his broad shoulders, clamping my eyes shut to part my lips for him, greeting his tongue with mine in a sloppy embrace.

His hands began to remove the clothing that failed to protect me from the evenings events. Those hands of his would be the only source of protection that I would need anyway, no one, nothing, could protect me as well as those two hands did. Our tongues danced and battled in each others mouths, causing saliva to drip from the corners of our lips. I shivered as the cold air caressed my exposed skin, his warm fingers trickled down my abdomen and chest, as a reminder that I was what he cared for the most.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, desiring his touch, his body entirely. He took to that quite well. I discarded the thoughts of him being my butler, my servant and replaced them with the fact that I had desired him for so long, longer than I care to admit. Here he was, giving me exactly what I wanted without him knowing it.

He slid my clothing off of me, starting with my jacket and shirt, slowly moving down to what he desired most. My being begged for him to make me his, to touch me physically and mentally. He read my thoughts as his lips parted from mine, our eyes connected as he slid his hand down my pants, grabbing a hold of my erection. A smirk curled on his lips, causing me to blush and break our eye contact.

“My, my, young master, now I can't help but desire more than just your soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONHONHON  
> ;)


End file.
